


Nesting Dolls (SFW)

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Nishinoya's Family is Mentioned, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Nishinoya and Hinata spend a heat together in hopes that it makes the week easier.





	Nesting Dolls (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the SFW version of this story. I couldn't decide between fluff or fluff and smut so I made two versions of the fic.
> 
> The NSFW version can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814584?view_adult=true)
> 
> As always, my stories are never beta read.

Omegas stick together. Especially in high school because the alphas are too immature and that can be dangerous for omegas. As a solution, they use the buddy system and never travel without at least one friend. If you have a friend that you are extra close with then they may help you through your heats too. It isn’t as effective as mating with an alpha, but it does ease the ache.

When Hinata met Nishinoya, both boys just clicked with each other. Not because they have the same secondary gender but because of their love for volleyball. They feed off of each other’s high energy and bright spirit. It didn’t take long for the two of them to grow very close together. So close in fact, their heat cycles fell into sync.

That is what brought the boys to their current arrangement. Nishinoya’s parents are alpha and beta so when the omega went into heat they were surprised. They simply have him use his closet to ride out his heats.

Hinata’s mom is an omega so she had a heat room built. It is the size of the club room at school with a top-notch ventilation system and cool air is constantly pumped in for the heated omegas. A small refrigerator sits in the corner by the door and holds the food and drinks for the week while an attached bathroom has a shower and holds all the necessary hygiene items and clothes.

Everything in the room is plush and soft, from the carpet to the futons to the closet full of down blankets and overly large pillows. When Hinata’s preheat started, his mother suggested inviting over Nishinoya in hopes it would make it easier on both of them. She had met the libero several times and he grew on her rather quickly. Hinata said he wasn’t against the idea and that maybe she could talk to Nishinoya’s parents? They were ecstatic at the idea and Nishinoya had the same attitude about it as Hinata.

That is how the two omegas find themselves in the heat room at Hinata’s house, building their shared nest in a corner under the air vent.

“Hina, that pillow doesn’t go there. Why would you put it that way?” Nishinoya asks, attempting to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“The placement was perfect,” Hinata defends. “Why wouldn’t you want it there if we are nesting horizontal to that wall?”

“Oh,” Nishinoya answers back. “I thought we were nesting vertical to that wall, it feels more natural for me that way.”

A knock on the door interrupts them. “Come in,” they say in unison.

“Just bringing your food and drinks in,” Hinata’s mom replies, carefully stepping into the room with several bags.

“Let me help with that.” Hinata starts towards her.

“No, it’s fine. You boys keep building.”

A high-pitched giggle pulls their attention to the corner. Natsu had snuck into the room and dove into the nest. “It’s so soft,” she squeals excitedly.

“Natsu, no!” Her mother whisper-shouts. She moves to gather the child up but Hinata holds out a hand to stop her.

Entering an omegas nest without their permission is a near death wish, heat or no heat, and Nishinoya is gazing down at the little girl with his hands on his hips. Hinata can feels his muscles coil in preparation to jump in the way and protect his little sister.

When the libero speaks to her though, its soft and calming much like the scent he begins to push out to the room. “I’m glad you approve. Where do you think we should put this big pillow? I want to lay this way, but your brother wants to lay like this. What do you think?” He takes the time to demonstrate and Natsu genuinely thinks about it.

“I think it should go in the corner. If Hina lays here and you lay here, then both of you should be close to what you want. Is that okay?” She looks up to Nishinoya for confirmation.

“That is the smartest answer I’ve ever heard. Don’t you agree, Hinata?” Noya looks over his shoulder to the ginger haired boy.

He relaxes and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Yes, I agree. Natsu is so smart,” he praises with a bright smile.

“We are going to leave now. Let us know if you need anything. Come on Natsu.”

Once the door closes, Nishinoya speaks up, “she’s just a kid. I wouldn’t hurt a kid. If anything, she made me get this weird feeling in my chest. Kind of like I should curl up with her and keep her safe. Being an omega is strange sometimes.”

“Nothing makes me purr more than when I cuddle up with Natsu and know that she is okay. Mom says it is normal for young omegas to feel that way towards young children you are familiar with. In the meantime, I’m feeling hotter so we should get back to work.” Hinata pats Noya on the back before returning to the closet.

*****

By the time the omegas are done building, they strip off their clothes and fall into their hard work.

“It’s like a cloud,” Noya gasps.

“Do you smell that? Its so relaxing,” Hinata responds, keeping his eyes shut as he basks in the scent.

Nishinoya takes a deep breath in, holds it for a few seconds, and slowly releases it. “You smell like a walk through the woods on a cool summer evening.”

The decoy blushes and says, “you smell like a rain storm on a crisp spring morning.”

“We smell like a rainforest,” Noya whispers, locking his gaze with Hinata’s.

The ginger offers his wrist to his friend who glances at it for a moment before rubbing his own wrist against it. Both omegas sigh as the tension leaves their bodies for a moment.

“I get the notion that this heat will be the easiest one I’ve ever had,” Nishinoya groans out. His body still aches to be touched but the severity of need is actually manageable.

“If it is, will you come back next month?” Hinata whimpers to him, writhing uncomfortably.

“I’d love to,” he answers with a tired smile. Pulling Hinata closer, Noya laps at the scent gland on his neck, making the decoy shiver with delight.

While Hina scents Nishinoya, the libero falls into a peaceful sleep, his breathing deep and even.

Shouyou pushes the omega’s bangs off of his damp forehead while studying the relaxed lines of his face. He could definitely get used to this every month. The ginger male leans forward and kisses Nishinoya’s temple before being lulled into slumber by the smell of rain and leaves and damp soil. Their own personal rainforest cradling them.


End file.
